


Paradise Persuaded

by theteagarden



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff and Angst, basically everyone is in a play, hopefully nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theteagarden/pseuds/theteagarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie wrote a tracic romantic play staring Laura and Carmilla and somewhere along the way it isn't acting anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Persuaded

Carmilla knows that she is a good actress. She had known since one too many detentions had doomed her to audition for her high school production of “Carrie: The Musical”. Now she was a theatre major at Silas University and somehow has restrained herself to not disembowel any other students in her program. (Theatre Majors are notoriously peppy). Who would’ve thought that starting a school yard prison style rumble would help her discover her passion for the arts. 

Carmilla chuckles at the memory as she walks to her callbacks. This will be her first production as a university student if she gets the part… and she knows she’ll get the part. She walks to the back entrance of the theatre only to be greeted by the writer and director of the production, her adopted sister Mattie. “You’re late, Darling”, she states plainly.  
“I was up all night reading your script. Isn’t this a bit political for your taste, Mattie?” Carmilla replies sarcastically. “Har har. You know not all gay love stories are political, right?’  
“I was speaking more about the nihilistic undertones. It reads like a lesbian Emily Dickinson poem.”  
Mattie laughs and grabs her hand to lead her inside the theatre, “A girl has got to find her inspiration somewhere”

The Silas University Theatre is ancient. Ancient in the fact that it would be believable that The Odyssey made its debut here. Marble statues of Greek gods adorn alcoves in the wall that lead to vaulted ceilings. It is grandiose yet somehow still manages to feel like a cave. Carmilla feels right at home. The audience is already filled with young girls waiting to read with her. Mattie leads Carmilla to the stage and whispers in her ear, “Page 32. Chemistry reads. Try and really sell the kiss.”  
__________  
Laura is nervous. She isn’t an actress. She is just a bundle of nerves who needs extra credit in her Lit class. Her friend Danny had mentioned this “opportunity to put yourself out there” before but Laura hadn’t been convinced she would actually do it until Danny showed up on her doorstep this morning, script in hand. Laura was fidgeting in her seat. Danny was already in the lighting booth, before she left she promised to do a black out if Laura bombed and Laura was holding on to that promise. Her loyal lighting technician in shining blacks. 

She was so lost in her own fears that she barely noticed two girls walk on stage. One stepped toward the audiences and said, “Good morning!” Her voice reverberated off of the walls intimidatingly. “Today you all will be doing chemistry reads with a potential Anne. Page 32.” She took her seat in the middle of the orchestra section and immediately began calling names. Laura hurriedly turned to the page and skimmed the page for context of the scene. It was a confession of love by Anne followed by a “deep kiss”. Oh god. She tried not to pay attention to the other girls and the director shouting names as she read over her lines. She finally snapped out of her script reading hell when a voice called her name  
“Ah so you must be Hollis. Last of the morning it seems.”

Laura didn’t even notice that she was the last one in the audience. She shakily stood up and walked to the stairs leading up to the stage. She looked out over the audience section. Her mind racing. Had there always been this many seats? Keep cool, Hollis. You got this. You’re a regular Marlon Brando. Wait, who was Marlon Brando, again? You can be Meryl Streep. She was probably more talented anyway. But she probably doesn’t have a Tony. You need to be someone with a Ton-  
“Ahem”  
Laura snaps back into reality. Oh for the love of Hermione, How long had she been standing there? Laura turns to the voice on the stage next to her and her jaw drops. Not literally, I mean she hopes not literally, oh god did her jaw literally drop? Standing before her was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She had the darkest hair and eyes so deep Laura was afraid she would fall in and her lips looked so soft-  
“Your line is first” She said frankly.  
“Hi, I’m Laura” Smooth Laura, smooth.  
“Carmilla” She rolls her eyes. Cool, okay she is rude. At least Laura can stop thinking she is so attractive now.  
“And I am ready to get this show on the road!” A voice calls from the audience. Oh yeah. She was at an audition. This is a train wreck. Where is Danny’s blackout?

Laura fumbles with her script until she finally manages to sputter out her first line. At least the extra credit is just for auditioning, eh? Carmilla replies in a deep raspy voice that makes Laura’s mouth go dry. Shit. As they near the end of the page Laura is already looking forward to a bath and a cup of hot cocoa to wash away the embarrassment. Carmilla stares at her intently. Laura could almost convince herself that she was actually trying to seduce her. She could also almost try and convince herself that it wasn’t working. “You are my light. Forever.” Carmilla said breathily. She leaned toward Laura and Laura stepped back. “Kiss me, cupcake” Carmilla whispered angrily. Laura mindlessly gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning to walk off the stage and far far away from that succubus but before she could even spin around the director called from the audience “Oh come on, Carmilla. I have walked in on you far too many times to be convinced that that was the best kiss you could give me”  
Carmilla scoffed “I work with what you give me, Mattie.”  
Okay, rude. Laura was offended and couldn’t help but want to prove her wrong.  
________  
Carmilla was enjoying flustering this girl immensely. She made it too easy. Carmilla was barely even trying to put the moves on before Laura was red in the face and stumbling over her lines. She deserved to annoy her. She had a very long day with very little talent to work with. This girl was the only one eliciting a reaction from her seduction.  
“Take it from ‘You are my light’” Mattie said with her head between her hands. Mattie knew that known of these girls fit the role either. Carmilla couldn’t help but feel bad for her sister. This play was her baby.  
“You are my light. Forever”  
Laura grabbed the back of Carmilla’s neck and pulled her into a deep, soft kiss. For the first time in her life Carmilla was flustered on stage. Her heart beat picked up and she let her hand fall on Laura’s cheek. They separated for a moment breathing each other in. Laura leaned in once more and Carmilla let out a low moan. She slipped her tongue into Laura’s mouth and bit her lip as Laura pulled away.  
“Bravo!” Mattie was on her feet and applauding with vigor. “Thank you, Laura. Thank you.”  
Carmilla turned to Laura but she was already out of the theatre. What just happened? Carmilla was still breathing irregularly and her cheeks burned as Mattie approached the stage. “I think we found our two lovers” she said grinning ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if you want me to. I'm not sure yet. I have most of it written but I don't usually post anything I write so we will see. This is is just the prologue.
> 
> http://thetelltale-fart.tumblr.com/


End file.
